


give me some wings

by imaginesportsanimedorks (sukotchi)



Series: Write On Me [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Humor, I'm not sorry, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Sex, Reader's gender is unspecified, Sex Club, and once again //drumroll// sOME PUBLIC FUNSIES, i always do public nsfw god save me, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:37:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukotchi/pseuds/imaginesportsanimedorks
Summary: A collection of reader insert one-shots for KNB! Each chapter is unrelated unless specified otherwise.Currently open to writing requests!





	1. Murasakibara: Kissing, Fluff, Humor

**Author's Note:**

> 'lo there. :D I'm attempting reader insert for like... the second time in my life and I really hope you guys enjoy whatever I post. Love y'all. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He finally says what’s on his mind, and when he does, you freeze. “Mh, it’s fine, ___-chin. You were probably too busy looking at me in class, right?”_
> 
> _What the heck._
> 
> _He doesn’t even give you time to process it, because the next second, he presses a kiss to your cheek, before pulling away and whispering in your ear, “my mouth, huh?”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, yo  
> this is my second time writing a reader insert fic so... please don't hate me *hides*

Most of the times, you’re able to stay quiet. You’re not _soft-spoken_ , per se, but somehow people never seem to hear you, asking you to repeat what you said twice or thrice before they catch your words. So really, you aren’t expecting anything other than the usual. But in that particular moment, you end up being a lot louder than you meant it to be.

(Really though, it’s your own fault, because everyone knows whispered words are louder than muttered ones.)

Sensei gave some work for everyone to do, and they’re all engrossed in it. All except for two people. You, and the person you can’t stop watching.

Murasakibara’s sneaking snacks from the packet under his table into his mouth, and you’re dreamily staring at him from the corner of your eye. It’s a wonder no one has ever noticed (if they had, you’d definitely never hear the end of it from everyone) your lovesick stares and sighs, because he’s literally halfway across the room with two rows of desks in between.

His mouth closes around the chip, and his jaw clenches as he chews it, and _then_ -

He brings his fingers up to his lips, and licks them one by one.

“Holy shit, that _mouth_ …”

Heads swivel to you, and sensei looks up from his work to give you a disapproving look, and you wish the earth would just swallow you up. Murasakibara’s looking at you too now, finally finished with his packet of chips and curious about the commotion.

A few people giggle when your hands flail, because you have to answer sensei’s question about why you’re so distracted, and your face is beet red, because even though sensei didn’t hear, _everyone_ around you heard what you said. And you literally stared at Murasakibara till he looked over. There’s no way people don’t know what you meant.

“I - uh, sensei… Murasakibara-kun’s eating snacks in the class!”

That… was not what you meant to say. In fact, you didn’t mean to say anything involving the basketball player.

Everyone bursts out laughing, and sensei levels his stare at the tall boy slouching in his seat. “Is that true, Murasakibara-kun?”

The boy doesn’t say anything, continuing to look at you, and a squeak escapes your throat, because _shit_ that wasn’t what you meant to say, and what if he hates you?

Finally, he nods, “Hai, sensei, it is. But ___-chin wasn’t paying attention either, so I’m not the only one you should scold.”

Sensei rolls his eyes, sighing and looking at you one last time before telling everyone to go back to work, and for the rest of the class, you just sit in your seat and stew in silence, face redder than ever as you wonder how you’re getting out of this.

The bell rings, signalling break time, and as everyone picks up their belongings and starts to leave the class, you purposely hang back, putting your stationery into your pencil case as slowly as you can. Finally, when you’re sure Murasakibara must be far away (he is always one of the first to leave, eager to raid the vending machine) you quietly walk out of class, looking around furtively and hoping you don’t see your friends. They’re probably dying to ask you why you made such a fool out of yourself, and you’re not in the mood to deal with their teasing.

You’re so busy trying to avoid everyone that you don’t notice someone coming up behind you, and when they finally place a hand on your shoulder, you let out a startled shriek.

Murasakibara looks down at you, and your cheeks flush at how close he’s standing, how you have to tilt your head up to look at him.

“M-murasakibara-kun,” you say, all too aware of the way you stumble over his name, and how breathy you sound. “I, uh, didn’t see you there.”

He doesn’t speak, just keeps staring at you, and you stare back, entranced. This close, you can see his eyelashes, how they flutter imperceptibly. His lips move to form words that he doesn’t let out, and you’re overtaken by the urge to just - grab the boy and snog him senseless. Except you’re really not the kind of person who does that, and the thought itself makes you blush, and you look away, so glad that the boy in front of you can’t read minds. He can’t, right?

He finally says what’s on his mind, and when he does, you freeze. “Mh, it’s fine, ___-chin. You were probably too busy looking at me in class, right?”

 _What the heck_.

He doesn’t even give you time to process it, because the next second, he presses a kiss to your cheek, before pulling away and whispering in your ear, “my mouth, huh?”

You shakily breathe in as your cheek tingles, and your tongue flicks over your lips, wetting them. He’s still staring down at you, but the corner of his mouth has quirked up into a tiny smile, and you’re hit with the urge to wipe said smile off his face. “Your mouth, yeah. The thing that I’d very much appreciate if you put it on mine.”

Your verbal filter isn’t the most functional out there.

It doesn’t really matter, to be honest, because it does the trick, and when he leans down and finally places his lips on yours, it’s one of the best kisses you’ve ever received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find this on tumblr too ([here](https://imaginesportsanimedorks.tumblr.com/post/167188715564/most-of-the-times-youre-able-to-stay-quiet)) and it'd be great if you liked/reblogged/spread it around (tho it's totally not a compulsion sweeties i'm just glad you even read this) <3


	2. Akashi/Fem Reader: Public Sex, Blindfolds, Sex Club [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Can I undress you?”_
> 
> _There. He’d asked, and it was up to you if you wanted to allow him that._
> 
> _“I, uh, if you want?”_
> 
> _An amused hum, a bit pleased; it made you flush. Why couldn’t you do this properly? He didn’t leave you time to think, because his hands were reaching for the button of your shorts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @megamifull:
> 
> Hello! :3 I loved the headcanon you did for Aomine ❤ Can I ask for a nsfw scenario of Akashi, please?

It was official. You were stupid. And also nervous, but it was your fault.

Who would have thought you’d be spending your evening tied down on a platform in a sex club, eyes covered by a blindfold. Certainly, no one envisioned that. But  _somehow_ , you’d let your friends convince you to do it, after that embarrassing confession that had spilled from your lips. Your very drunk and uninhibited lips.

 _“I would let someone tie me up if they wanted, and fuck me till I see stars.”_  You’d probably said something along those lines - and that was okay. That was the normal (relatively) part. What was  _not_  normal, was…

 _“I wish I could see only the stars?”_  followed by unsteady giggling, and then-  _“I wonder what it feels like to be blindfolded. Does it really heighten your nerves? Do you feel more? God, I want to knowww.”_

Stupid, stupid ___. Who said it was okay to talk about things like that to your friends? They’d laughed and teased you the next day - because the only sober one had  _recorded your confession_ , and they had proof - and you’d just whined, told them to shut up unless they could offer.

They could. One of them decided to point you to a sex club.

You weren’t a stranger to the concept of it. But… knowing something theoretically was so different from actually experiencing it. Sure, the rules assured that the person servicing you would only do what you wanted, and wouldn’t go past your limits. But it still scared you, restrained against the raised platform for everyone to see, while you could see nothing. The cloth was tied securely around your eyes, not too tight that it hurt you, but snug enough that you couldn’t see anything.

You didn’t even know how your… handler?… looked like, and it sent a nervous sort of excitement shooting through you. The lack of a word for the person also amused you a bit, settling down your nerves somewhat, though the simmering heat in your belly refused to cooperate.

Someone cleared their throat, and you stilled, suddenly realising that you’d been squirming for quite some time.  _In front of everyone? Gosh._  A few seconds passed, and your toes wiggled again. It was there - a heavy, dominating presence. It made you want to shudder and hide, twist away from the eyes that were surely devouring you - decked out in a tiny pair of shorts, and a revealing shirt that you’d allowed a friend to force you into. It made you feel way more exposed than you were, cheeks burning as you wondered what the stranger thought.

Was he impressed? Amused? Annoyed? Damn, you probably weren’t even supposed to care about that. You were paying for pleasure, it didn’t matter if he found you hot or-

You gasped, leg spasming. A warm hand, thumb stroking slightly above your knee - gentle yet firm, it made you tremble. It moved an inch, and you ordered yourself to stop acting so shy. You were literally going to get naked in front of the guy; why were you getting so jumpy now of all times.

“Can I undress you?”

 _There._  He’d asked, and it was up to you if you wanted to allow him that.

“I, uh, if you want?”

An amused hum, a bit pleased; it made you flush. Why couldn’t you do this properly? He didn’t leave you time to think, because his hands were reaching for the button of your shorts.

He undid the button, deft fingers brushing against your lower stomach, and it made you gasp, hips arching up off the platform. He hummed again, a low, approving sound this time, and slid your shorts off your legs.

You heard the sound of something being placed down gently, and your eyes suddenly widened behind the blindfold. He was going to take off your panties! You were going to be bared to someone you didn’t even know, in a few minutes! And there were  _other people around_. Granted, they were also ‘busy,’ but some people  _were_  probably observing you both. It wasn’t a private room, after all. You’d decided against it because you felt it would be safer this way; people’s presence would deter your partner from doing anything creepy, but now you just felt embarrassed.

His had settled again on your leg, and he pushed it down, flat against the platform. “You’re squirming too much. Should I tie you down some more?”

You shook your head, words not leaving you, and you heard him come closer. “Can I continue?”

Could he? Was he seriously giving you an out?

“Um, are you- are you planning to take my p-panties off too?”

“Do you not want that?”

“It’s embarrassing.” You breathed out, the tips of your ears red. Why were you confessing that, now of all times?

He chuckled. It was abrupt, and it stopped just as soon as It started, and you got the impression that he hadn’t really meant to laugh.

“I’m sorry, I’m not making fun of you. But, you did come here for this, didn’t you?” You didn’t answer, the reason why you came here too stupid, and he pressed harder, “Why did you come here?”

“Because,” your word ended on a sigh, his fingers moving around to settle against your arm, “because m-”  _because my friends sent me here._  Could you really say that? Was it even their fault? Should you really be blaming them for something that you lowkey really wanted?

“Because?” He breathed the word against the delicate skin of your neck, and you shuddered, a moan threatening to spill out of your throat. You felt something wet against your skin, and you realised that he was licking you - it was his  _tongue_  against your collarbone and it startled you enough to let out a squeal.

“B-because I li- wanted to be, to be  _tied up._ ” your voice had dropped down, the last words just a hushed whisper, and you didn’t see him smirk; didn’t see him run his gaze over you, over the strips of silk binding your wrists to the platform.

“Are you having fun being tied up?” What kind of a question was  _that?_  You didn’t answer, and that gave him reason to continue, “You’ll have even more fun if you let me strip you.”

Oh god.

He ran a hand up your leg, stopping at your thigh, and you shivered nervously. His hand lifted, and the next moment, his fingers toyed with the waistband of your underwear, lightly pulling it away then letting it snap back - a gesture that made your breath hitch. Deciding that he was getting fed up with your indeciveness, he asked one last time, “Can I take this off?”

Another pull - snap - shudder. The answer was obvious. You didn’t know anyone here, it’s not as if they knew you either. You could just indulge for one night, and then drown in your shame and never come back again. “Okay.”

That was enough, and the next moment you were squealing with how suddenly he’d pulled your panties off of you.

You squirmed, legs close together in an attempt to hide, but how useful was it, really, when he was inches away from your pussy and probably saw more than you thought he did.  _He_  wasn’t the one with a cloth over his eyes.

He chuckled again, the sound deliberate this time, almost as if to tease you further. It felt tangible, caressing your body and skipping through your veins. Or something. You couldn’t be expected to think when you were exposed to someone who probably enjoyed your squirming way too much.

“See, it wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“Well…” you drawled, an almost maniacal sort of glee bubbling up as you thought of how he’d react to your next words, “I can’t really see, can I?”

You’d expected him to laugh, an amused huff if not his regular chuckling, but what you got made you cry out. A punishing nip to the hollow of your neck. He teased the skin with his teeth, soothing it over with his tongue, and you trembled.

His hand ran down your leg again, moulding against the muscles, and an almost imperceptible shiver wracked through you. “I don’t tolerate bratty partners.”

“Wh- I- excuse me?! I was just trying to be funny, you didn’t have to-” you broke off, eyebrows creasing as he snorted, and suddenly he realised he didn’t mind your joke. He bit you because he wanted to. Not as part of this useless banter… But as a precursor to what you’d come here for.

“What’s your name?”

The question took you by surprise, but you stuttered out the answer nonetheless, not wanting to take another ‘punishment.’

“And, uh, yours? What… What do I call you?” He didn’t answer your question, choosing to hum instead.

“Tell me, ___, how good are you at following orders?”

Orders? Oh. So he was going to start whatever he planned.

“Well, never mind. It doesn’t matter if you are or aren’t; you’ll have to follow  _my_  orders either way.” He’d moved away a bit, his voice farther than before, but louder, and it made you twitch, knowing people could hear his words. “I’m going to lick you, nice and slow, get you dripping. And then, I’ll give you something good, pretty girl. You’re allowed to make as much sound as you want, and you can also move around to make yourself comfortable. Theres just one thing you need to keep in mind: you can’t come till I tell you to.”

Your breath rushed out audibly, cheeks impossibly red as you replayed his words over and over in your head. What was he going to do? Put his cock in? Was that even allowed - unless the customer requested it? And who would be arrogant enough to refer to their dick as 'something good?’ Well…. maybe the person handling you was.

He parted your legs with his hand suddenly, and a cold rush of air hit you, making your muscles tighten up. He soothed them, patting your thighs gently, waiting for you to get comfortable - as much as you could, anyway.

For the next minute or two, you could only feel his fingers rubbing at your inner thighs, teasing the flesh as he blew on it and left a trail of fire, with his feather-light touch. When he finally put his mouth on you, it left you reeling, an appreciative cry escaping your lips as your hips jerked, moving off the platform.

He didn’t let up, continuing to suckle lightly at your clit, and then flicking his tongue out to collect the juices that were freely forming under his ministrations.

You were left unable to do anything as he expertly robbed you of all your faculties, and you could only pray that he wouldn’t leave you like this; that you’d get your release, because this was torture.

He eventually moved his mouth off of you, after much licking, and jolting on your part.

“Good girl.” You moaned at the praise, too desperate to really care what he thought of it. He chuckled, the sound different from the ones before. It was dark, promising, hinting at what was coming, and you couldn’t breathe, not when you were like this.

Everything around you was heightened; the sounds of the people around you, the presence of your handler, and the knowledge that you were so impossibly turned on by just getting your pussy licked by a stranger in a sex club.

You could feel him move away, and you held your breath, anticipation high. What was the  _good_  thing that you were getting? At this point, you were even ready for his dick. You just needed  _something_  inside you that would give you relief from this insane craving.

You heard a sound, something you heard  _of_ , but never with your own ears, and it made your mouth open in an awkward sort of shock, as embarrassment and excitement warred within you.

He brushed it between your legs, and you arched off the platform. Dragging it through your juices, he pressed it against your hole, and you whined, legs involuntarily spreading further to bare yourself to him. He hummed appreciatively, enjoying your display, and lightly slipped a finger into your hole, pistoning in and out. Deeming you ready, he slid in the thing he was holding.  

And switched it on.

He was teasing you with a  _vibrator,_  oh lord.

You squealed as the toy buzzed inside you, applying pressure in the best ways and leaving you spasming. Gasps and moans were punched out of your throat, sounding choked and so, so desperate that you couldn’t even believe it was your own voice.

“You like this, don’t you? You’re feeling it so much, dripping all over. You’ve never felt this good before, have you? The way you are trembling and crying for it, I don’t think so.” He said, and his words only served to make the flame burn hotter, making you keen wantonly.

“Ah, but you can’t come. Not till I say so. You can gasp and moan and twist around, but I’m going to keep fucking you with this. I’ll fuck your little pussy till you can’t think of anything but getting to come. I’ll wreck you so good, ___.”

If you’d been able to think, you’d have asked someone to give the guy an award for his dirty talking, but as it was, you were close to losing all inhibitions and just screaming for release.

“Please, please, just let me come I need to  _come_ -”

“No.” He growled, before switching the setting higher; a small scream tearing out of your throat. The vibrator ground against your insides mercilessly, stimulating you and pushing you to the edge, but never over it. Each time you were on the brink, your handler reduced the vibrations. He was enjoying this as much as you hated it, but of course, weren’t you loving it too?

You could feel your juices all over your thighs; each time your hips came down against the platform, the sticky fluid got on your skin even more. It made you feel so dirty, so wet and wanting, crying out because of a  _toy_  - not even a real cock.

Your clit was throbbing, your insides clamping down on the vibrator as you tried to get more friction, shifting your hips and trying to angle it in deeper, but he just laughed, an amused and  _patronising_  sound that left you feeling like you were especially dirty. And you were,  _god_ , you were  _so dirty_ , rocking up your hips to press the toy into the spot that would make you see stars.

A hand came down on your thigh all of a sudden, pinning you down against the platform, and you whined, trying to get away, but he was too strong.

Gripping the base of the vibrator, he twisted it, pressing it in even harder and you choked on your scream, unable to let out even a single intelligible word.

“Heh, you’re so hungry for it. Your hole is swallowing it in. Bet if I put my cock up there it would take it in just as eagerly. How cute~”

“Y-you- aaahn,  _what’s your name?_ ” you could barely speak, but you needed to know.

“Why should I-”

“ _Please._ ” You cut him off, rolling your hips down against his hand. “Please tell me.” You turned your head to where you assumed he was. Your blindfold was soaked with your tears, and the fabric was surprisingly flimsy enough to let you make out a faint outline of him. “I want to know.” You whined, hoping he’d cave in.

He pondered over it, all the while thrusting the toy in and out of your hole. “Akashi.”

You didn’t hear it at first, too focussed on fucking yourself on the toy, but then he repeated it in a harder tone, and you realised.

“ _Akashi_.” You moaned. He cursed; you’d said it out loud without thinking. His hand sped up, setting up an almost brutal pace now, the way he hit your spot every time making you almost come.

“A-akashi, can I come, please, let me  _come_  I need it I need to come so bad-” you whined high in your throat, trembling all over.

And then he said it.

“ _Come.”_

Your back arched up off the platform, mouth open in a silent scream as your toes curled, and then you felt nothing.

* * *

When you came to, your hands were untied, and your blindfold had been removed. You squinted at your surroundings, not used to the sudden light, and a hand patted your hair. You looked up, and  _god_ , he was gorgeous.

“Uh.” You spoke, very intelligently. This couldn’t have been the guy who did all that to you. You refused to believe such an attractive specimen had reduced you to that- that lewd state where all you wanted was an orgasm. Because of a  _toy_. Oh god. Heat flooded your cheeks, and you squeaked out a word, nervously hoping that you weren’t right. “Akashi?”

He smiled, “That would be me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](https://imaginesportsanimedorks.tumblr.com/post/173546159934/hello-3-i-loved-the-headcanon-you-did-for-aomine)
> 
> I hope this was good! ;-;


	3. Kise/Fem Reader: Mutual Masturbation, Getting Caught [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Oh, I wouldn’t have thought you’d do this, knowing I’d be here anytime, ___-cchi~.” He spoke, voice lilting as he looked over you amusedly. There was a hint of desire colouring his voice; his eyes were darker than usual, and it made you gasp and clench around the fingers that were still buried in you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied filth to tease you all as i aim to
> 
> fem!reader!!

“Oh, I wouldn’t have thought you’d do this, knowing I’d be here anytime, ___-cchi~.” He spoke, voice lilting as he looked over you amusedly. There was a hint of desire colouring his voice; his eyes were darker than usual, and it made you gasp and clench around the fingers that were still buried in you.

When he’d told you he was coming over, you’d thought you could squeeze in a masturbation session in the time it took him to get to your house. You hadn’t counted on him being close enough to get to you in the matter of ten minutes… You hadn’t thought he’d be there so soon, and find you pleasuring yourself… Okay, maybe you’d done it a bit on purpose. You couldn’t deny that you found the idea of being walked in on insanely hot. By your very attractive friend, too.

“You’re  _still_  doing it? How dirty. I can see the fingers you’ve stuffed up your pussy, ___-cchi.”

You gasped, hips thrusting at his words, more of your juices slicking your channel and dripping down over your fingers.

“R-ryouta- I-”

You shuddered as he finally moved inside the room, and shut the doot behind himself. “Wouldn’t want anyone else to find us like this, would we?”

 _Us?_  You didn’t have time to voice the question, before the mattress dented with his weight as he rested his knee on your bed.

He put all his weight as he moved further up the bed, and you watched, speechless, as he came to stop a foot away from you.

“Now, ___-cchi, are you going to continue? We could have some fun~.”

“‘Fun?’ Ryouta, what are you even talking about?”

He stopped in his advance, a foreign expression crossing his face as he moved back and surveyed you. Your traitorous body liked it, coating your fingers with more of your fluids.

“___-cchi, look at me.” Not like you were looking anywhere else. “I thought you wanted me.”

_What?!_

He nodded, which made you realise you’d blurted it out loud, and you flushed, awkwardly staring at a strand of hair by his temple as you desperately tried to avoid his eyes.

“I was under the impression you wanted me, just like how I wanted you, ___-cchi… I thought you did this on purpose, intending for me to find you like this. Did you not?”

You could have lied. You weren’t one to really own up to things like that. But something made you nod. Why shouldn’t you, anyway, when he’d confessed that it wasn’t a one-sided attraction?

“You, uh, you’re right. I want you, I mean- yeah. Yeah, I do want you.”

He sighed, relieved, before he dove in, taking you by surprise as he swept you into a kiss. It was everything you’d fantasized about, and more.

He pulled away, watching as you breathlessly tried to follow his lips, and he chuckled, “You’re so tempting like this. Can you show me more? We could do it together.”

Hell yes. You nodded, grinning wildly as your eyes sparkled excitedly at the aspect of watching your friend masturbate. He was gorgeous; you were allowed to be this eager.

“Let’s see how  _you_  get off to thoughts about me, Ryouta~.” You teased, winking, and his eyes widened minutely, before he winked back.

“Of course, ___-cchi, you too; show me how you’ve been fucking yourself with your fingers, pretending they were mine.”

As he pulled off his pants and underwear, you decided to resume what you were doing, and doubled your efforts. With Ryouta providing excellent visuals, you came in no time, crying out his name and spilling onto your hand and bedsheets.

Using the  _same_  hand, you reached forward and gripped his cock, and with a few strokes, slicked by your come and his own fluids, he was coming, mouth opening in a soundless gasp as he flooded your hand as well.

You stared at each other, not saying a word. Eventually, he leaned forward again, kissing your cheek, and you giggled.

Needless to say, it was a good way to spend your day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr post](https://imaginesportsanimedorks.tumblr.com/post/176292054729/kise-ryouta-mutual-masturbation)


	4. Midorima/Fem!Reader: Semi-public / Oral [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His hand stops moving, and his fingers - still lodged inside you - barely brush against your inner walls. It’s quiet without the sounds that you’d got used to; the ones of him pumping his fingers in and out of your slick hole, the ones of your juices aiding him and dripping lewdly. The only sounds that remain are your those of your desperate, uneven breathing._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hello i love midorima ~~and i love public sex~~
> 
> fem!reader

You whine as he pistons his fingers in and out of you, clenching down and shuddering as they graze against your walls.

Pushing your hips back, you spread your legs farther to allow him more access, and Midorima growls into your ear.

“So dirty. You’re letting me do this to you in a place where people could see.”

You squeak as his knuckles drag over a sensitive place. Your hips jolt, an aborted thrust against his hand to get his fingers deeper inside you, and he stills.

His hand stops moving, and his fingers - still lodged inside you - barely brush against your inner walls. It’s quiet without the sounds that you’d got used to; the ones of him pumping his fingers in and out of your slick hole, the ones of your juices aiding him and dripping lewdly. The only sounds that remain are your those of your desperate, uneven breathing.

“Shintarou, please- don’t tease me now!” You plead, voice high-pitched, and he shudders, breath hitting your neck. You’re close; closer than you thought you’d be after just a few minutes of getting fingered in such a place, and you wish he wouldn’t tease you and just  _give you what you need._

His fingers twitch, and you gasp, because they’re  _still_  in you and his blunt nails push against you and it’s  _so hot_ , knowing the fingers he usually keeps neatly bandaged are buried within you and bringing you to an orgasm in an alleyway right next to a busy road.

“U-unh, Shintarou, y-your other…” you trail off, obviously embarrassed at what you’d begged for, and hoping that he didn’t understand. Surprisingly, he understands, and even more surprisingly, he complies.

His other hand snakes around you to reach your clit, and you cry out as he turns his attention to the stuff nub. He flicks at it with the tip of his finger, sending jolts up your spine.

Rubbing it with the pad of his finger, he relishes in the sounds spilling past your lips as you push against his hand. He nips at your neck threateningly, and you mewl as you try to calm yourself enough to stop humping his hand.

He pulls his fingers out of you, running them over your folds and coating them with your juices. Everytime he brushes his fingers against your clit, you rock up against him, even though you try not to. It’s hard to stay still when you feel like you’re literally on fire.

And then he’s manoeuvring you around, pulling you away from the wall and turning you around before he pushes you back against the wall. Your back comes in contact with it, and you look at him, confused.

He takes off his glasses, carefully sliding them into his pocket, and your eyes follow his movements as you try to make sense of what he’s doing.

 _Oh_.

You stare at him, wide-eyed, as he drops to his knees. He pushes your thighs apart, and with his hands supporting your behind, pulls your hips forward.

He presses his mouth to your thigh, the silent promise of him taking care of your dripping core with his tongue, and you let out a whine as you realise the alleyway isn’t as inconspicuous as you thought.

And, if anyone were to look to the side, they’d see you both; you with your bottoms pooled around your feet, and your boyfriend, kneeling in front of you and enthusiastically eating your pussy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [on tumblr](https://imaginesportsanimedorks.tumblr.com/post/175627222384/midorima-shintarou-semi-public-sex-happy)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these to my [imagine blog](https://imaginesportsanimedorks.tumblr.com/) as well, and you can request anything you want over there. :)


End file.
